FateFinal
by Scence123
Summary: The Holy Grail was purged, Saber came back and she and Shiro lived happily ever after. Now 20 years later, Saber is faced with one of the biggest challenges in her life: raising her young daughter. Her life and her new adventure... Avalon, Miki and Sakura spend with little Taka and big Wataru their greatest adventure. And love makes the situation more difficult...
1. Prolouge and The note

**AN: This is my first FanFic. I hope that's good.**

**My FanFic is the continuation**** of_ Fate: Family and Future _****( s/5200213/1/Fate-Family-and-Future)**

**My story tells about:**

**The 14-years-old girl Avalon Emiya and her 11-year-old brother Taka Emiya.**

**The 14-years-old girl Miki Tohsaka and her brother Wataru Tohsaka who goes in the 12th grade.**

**And the 14-years- old girl Sakura Ryuudou. **

**Of course the parents are include. SaberXShirou, RinXArcher and SkuraXIssei.**

**Let's begin with the Prologue! _I write this of the side of Avalon..._**

* * *

**prologue**

Hi! I'm Avalon Emiya. I'm 14 years old and I go to in the 8th grade of the IMA, the International Academy for Magi.

I go in the same tutor group with Miki and Sakura. Miki Tohsaka, the Number One of the 8th grade, are the little sister of Wataru Tosaka, the Number One of the 12th grade. Of course, that's easy to notice this... And Sakura... Yes! Sakura Ryuudou. She has long violet hair and she has he name of her mother. We are good friends since childhood. We are the best friends. Miki are the genius, Sakura are the sympathy girl and I... I'm the dummy because I have always constant 85's and 90's... That's the problem...

And my little brother Taka Emiya is pesky because he is better as I and he's always on it. When I am not her brother, I kill him. But... When I was little, He saw me with my magic and he was surprise... until he had himself learned...

My first name sounds as a distant Utopia... And the reason... I got it after a terrible revelation of the past my parents.

I went to school. With the safety that my mom was furious because the school called her. I knew that I can better in the school, but the lessons are boring and I looked at the sky because I had ever a dream...

My dream... A place... An area... A stone with a historical arms... A beautiful meadow... The sun and the white flowers...

I dreamed this many times and this dream are ever beautiful, but I don't tell this to my parents or my best friends... This is my secret place in my dreams...

Then I and my brother came home... the trouble began... But it was very short... At the dinner I asked that the think that Miki me said and my parents are in shock. Most of all, Mom.

Later she said that she was the master of my dad. They defeated the other servants of the 5th Holy Grail War and they destroyed the Holy Grail. And the best was that she said she was King Arthur. My Mom was the legend King Arthur... That was...

My mom and my dad lied to me and my brother...

They lied...

But later the atmosphere was calm...

* * *

21:00. I'm in my bedroom and I make my homework.

My parents are in the living room and Taka watched TV.

I don't know if I should let it seep or to search for answers...

But...

I know...

Suddenly a bird came to my room and dropped a folded note.

I translated:

_Veritas conspicitur in magicae - The truth seen on the magic_

_Libros hanc solvere ænigma - Books solve this riddle_

_Virtus tua crescent - Your courage will grow_

_Et vestra magicae - And your magic_

_Si cor vestrum est apertum, - If your heart is open,  
_

_somnia vestra videte locum ... - you will see the place of your dreams ..._

_Avalon Emiya  
_

That's scared...

Suddenly came Taka and asked me:

"You shall not do your homework?"

"Let me alone!"

"Why? You are my big sister! What's going on?"

"The place of my dreams..." I looks sad and began to cry...

"Avalon? Can I help you?"

Taka comes into my room and found the note. He read the note, comed to me and say:

"That's an adventure. I said nothing..."

"Taka..." That's the other side of my brother. He can to be annoying, but when it comes to crunch on, I can rely on my brother.

We made a plan. I go after the school to the town library and my brother distracted our parents ...

When I went to sleep, I looked at the moon and said softly:

_No matter what awaits me there ..._

_I will face this challenge!__  
_

* * *

**I hope that this is good. It was the prologue and the little first chapter...**_  
_

**I appreciate every comment.**

**Bye. kskrissi432  
**

**(^^)  
**


	2. Mystic Library

**AN: Thanks for the comments! I hope the second chapter is good, too... (^^)****  
**

**Let's go. It's the view of Avalon, Aigan...**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Mystic Library**

**_The next morning..._**

I wake up and make me ready for the school. The uniforms look like the uniforms in European private school... I don't care about it.

But... I'm happy... Reason: It' Friday! Art, Music and Sport!

_Art: _

My favorite lesson because I'm very good in Art... And the Teacher. She is very young and very nice because she is so young. She is 22 and she's teacher. And then I'm come late, she says: "Teenager... A vilely time... Now, are you ready?" When she aren't a teacher, I'm dead... She is the sympathy in person... In the 8th grade we must picture the place of our dreams... And my dream... One day came my Art-Teacher to me and said: " You have contact with the Old Britain... Camelot... A beautiful pace of nature and wars... You are especially, Avalon..." Now... I have a sketch pad where I draw beautiful sketches... And I'm good!

_Music: _

I sing secret... I can play the violin and electric guitar... My friends said that I should to be played at the Halloween-School-Dance... As I was little I sing for my brother beautiful little songs. And the my Magic shines when I sing. It's the secret power in my heart. My teacher is 33 and she know I'm a talent... But... She means that I sing as a beautiful princess with powerful magic powers... And now? Ok... I'm in the school band now. I'm the singer and the female electric guitar player. The male electric guitar player are Kay, the piano player are Akemi and the drummer are Kaito. We are the _Over Ideals. _We may go out of the music lesson and we may practice for school festivals... The next festivals are the Halloween-Dance and the Opening day!

_Sport:_

The 8A and the 8B practice together for the Halloween-Dance and the Kay are in the 8B... I like him... but he's nice, sweet and wonderful... I'm falling in love! We are good friends. We sing together, we occur together , we, Akemi and Kaito... That's enough!

I go to my Notebook and check my e-mails... and I go for a little time to the magic school-community TMW (Teens Magic World) It's like Facebook but it's only for magicians of the World. Every magicians have an avatar, the MCD (Magic Community Doll) and we can talk about themes of magic... It's very easy...

* * *

I go to my living room and my dad says:

"Good morning Avalon."

"Good Morning..."

"Are you okay?" Dad wrinkles with the eyebrows.

Mom comes with Taka in the living room and Taka says:

"Morning Avalon! It's your favorite Day! FRIDAY!"

"Yes, yes, Taka. It's Friday..."

When we eat breakfast, we turn on the TV and at the magical channel AVT have a surprised news:

"Good morning, Fuyuki. The Art-Day at the IMA is in two days and the school band of the IMA, Over Ideals, have there their first début. The stars of the art comes st the day in the school gallery and present their portrayals. A newcomer surprised the critic. With her portrayal _Back to Time. _The critic hopes that the newcomer comes to the Art - Day..."

I'm surprised. My picture is a portrayal? Wow... And the first début of the and is there.

I stand up and my mom asks:

"Where are you going?"

"I must go to school earlier today. Bye Mom, dad, Taka!"

"Avalon..."

I run to the school. I want to go to the music room where Kay are there. When I was in the music room, he asks:

"What are you doing here?"

"The... first début... of Over... Ideals... are... at... the Art-Day!" I'm out of breath.

"That's cool. We must write a beautiful song, isn't it?" He smiles.

"Yes!" I'm very happy.

We talk about a theme of a song and we go to the sport-lesson. He is very nice and beautiful and we are at the gym, Miki says:

"I found a pair!" I and Kay get red. Kay says:

"And? I haven't a problem with this. We are very good friends. Right, Avalon?"

"Yes..." I look at him. His black hair, his purple eyes and his smile...

"Let's dance..."

We dance together at the sport lessons and I'm very happy. I smile every time...

Music. I sit on my chair and think about the new song... new lyric...

"It's a new song for the band?" I shock.

I turn around and my music teacher, Mrs. Melodey, looks at the paper and smiles.

"Emm... Yes... It's a problem?"

"No... the other fool around... Just continue."

I'm look at the window... My dream... I got it!

I write a text... the lyric of the next song. _**The title: My dream, my picture.**_

* * *

At the lunchtime I go to Kay and I ask:

"Why are you here alone?"

"And why are you not by Miki and Sakura?" He looks to me and took me on my head.

"I want to give you the new lyric." I give him the copy of the lyric and go. He smiles

Later Miki asks:

"How are your little Date?"

"D-D-D-DATE? What do you mean with that?" I cries.

"Yes. Da-te~"

"THAT WAS NOT A DATE"

"OK, ok. Miki, Avalon, calms yourselves..." Sakura says.

* * *

The rest of the lessons are normal...

After the school day I meet my brother. He says:

"Care of yourself ..." He looks worried.

"Ok... My little Brother..."

I go to the city library...

At the city library I go to the part of history... A lot of books... but... None of the books looks important...

I saw a portrayal. The name was... The scabbard Avalon... I go to the portrayal... The portrayal shines. It blinds me...

Later... I open my eyes. I notice that it's an old archives...

Beautiful. It's better as the history lesson... It's beautiful...

The notice shines and a little fairy comes from the writing. She's very little and she wears a white dress. She has crystal wings.

She says friendly:

"Welcome to the Archives of the History. Are you Avalon Emiya?"

"Yes. Why I am here?"

"You have secret powers of Camelot and you are ready to develop yourself. You aren't a small bud more."

"What do you mean?"

"A magical warrior... There is no longer the Holy Grail War, but soon awaken demons ..."

"Magical Warrior..."

"Come...Knight Princess..."

We go to a magical sword. The sword looks like Caliburn, but... The sword looks beautiful and loyalty... The fairy says:

"It's Nive. The sword of the snow... You are to choose to lead this sword. and the scabbard Claciem... the ice.."

"I... but I was never good in the ordinary lessons... No..."

"You're not so good at school because you were afraid to do anything wrong. You are an intelligent girl... Believe in yourself! Ok. Are you ready to develop your true power?"

"Yes!" I' determined.

I take the sword and the scabbard and a light writing comes in front of me. I read:

Nive in Terra Sancta - Snow in the Holy Land

Veni igitur in manu mea - Please come into my hand

Sanguis erit duratus in glaciem - Blood will freeze into ice

Gladius - sword

nive - snow

Armandas me occultis arma! - Equipping me with a hidden armor!

I shine in a white shine. My school uniform change in a blue long dress without sleeves. Above the dress I become a strong and light armor and above the Armor is a White mantle with a Blue ribbon and black edges. It fells so strong and light. I feel... beautiful... courage... The fairy comes to me and say:

"So. It feels good, right?"

"Yes! It feels liberty... Beautiful!"

"Now, I'm your Fairy. I'm a Latin snow fairy... Please give me a personal name!"

"Emm... A name... Aha! Your name is Ansamy."

"Wow! Can you give me you cell phone?"

"Why?"

"Magical Upgrade! Please~"

"Yes Ansamy"

I give her my cell phone and my cell phone change in a beautiful white smart-phone. I look surprised. Ansamy says:

"Here! Your Magician Cell Phone, short: MCP! Come! We must go to your home."

"Yes!" I smile.

* * *

20:00, at the street. I and Ansamy talk each other. Now, I wear my school uniform because my armor have change in a little beautiful pin. I hold Nive and Claciem on my left hand. I smile.

* * *

20:30, at home. I come into the home. I'm shocking. My mum sands furious and asks:

"Where were you? You know what time it is?" I'm in trouble! My dad comes, too and asks:

"Where are you?", He notices Nive and Claciem. He asks: "Where did you get this sword?"

"I'm... Emm... I... The sword...Ehm... I apologize and I know that It's very late..."

Mom makes a reassuring face, comes to me and says: "You can explain the situation in the living room."

We go to the living and I explain my parents that happens and introduce Ansamy.

After the discussion, I go to my room and make me ready for sleep. I know that was the beginning of an adventure...

* * *

**Sorry for the very long chapter! I hope that is a good act.**

**Please comment!  
**

**Bye! kskrissi432  
**


	3. Snow is my big Sister

**AN: The reply for the question by FSN fan: Yes. The Story "Fate Stay Night: Dreams Over Ideals" by Kimmy88 are the inspiration for the band name.**

** I Hope that it is not a problem ...  
**

**Let's go!**

* * *

**chapter 3 - Snow is my big sister**

_Monday._

The début of the band _Over Ideals _was to move, because of an accident. Damn it...

I go to the magic lesson...

I know I must concentrate on teaching...

Ansamy comes out my bag and whispers:

"Avalon..."

"What?"

"Look at the board... This magic information are important..."

"Why?"

"Your magic powers are natural powers... not prana powers... Wait."

Ansamy flies quietly to the board and correct my magic teacher. I looked quietly at the board. My magic teacher tells about natural and prana powers... I don't understand it... But Ansamy correct the drawings on the board and my class members laughs loudly. Miki say loudly:

"A little thing correct our magic teacher!"

"Our teacher makes a mistake!", say Dai.

The teacher turns around and catches Ansamy. Ansamy screams and the teacher asks:

"Who are you and what are you?"

"I'm a magical warrior fairy called Ansamy! And you made a mistake!"

"What is a magical warrior?!" My teacher is furious...

"A magical warrior isn't a Servant, but they use magic like Servants... The Magic Burst... The... But..."

"But?" My teacher is ignorant.

"But they have something like noble phantasm... They have the emotional light. This is the most powerful power of their own. Their magic is their emotions... Natural powers..."

I hear this and I think about that. Suddenly, I hear swords and I fall in trance. I begin to shine and the others in my class look at me... My teacher asks:

"What's going on?"

"Memories. Memories of her mother... This memories let she shine!"

"Memories?", asks Miki and Sakura.

"Yes. Her dreams, the memories of her mother... This intimate covenant... Mother and Daughter..."

"It's possible?", asks my teacher shocked.

"Not for magicians...", says Ansamy.

And then I hear nothing...

When I open my eyes, I see a big hospital room. There is one person with long blond hair. She holds a little baby in her arms. I look at her face at notice that she is my mom when I was born. My mom looks very happy when she looks at me. She is to be exhausted, too. I look at the calendar and at the clock. I notice there was the 17th January at 9:34. A half hour was once I was born. I'm quite. The door open and my dad comes into the room. He has a White bouquet of roses and smiles. He goes to my mom and asks:

"How is our daughter?"

"She is healthy and doing well."

My dad looks at me, smiles and whispers at my mom:

"She looks like you, Athuria. Wonderfully pretty and loyal like a princess."

"Yes, Shirou. She looks like a princess, but..."

"But?"

"She looks like the snow it was the only one in Camelot... She's very powerful."

"I know. What happens when she fights?"

"When she fights for the Holy Grail... I defeat her, but when she fight for her own ideals and against the evil... I will do my best to teaching..."

In reality, you wouldn't like that she fights, right?"

"Yes... She shouldn't have to been injured..." My mom looks worried.

"How should we call her?"

"How about it Avalon? She looks like our utopia, right?"

"Yes. Our utopia Avalon. Our daughter Avalon."

I cry because I know now why my name is Avalon. I'm their utopia... I promise myself that I don't fight for the Holy Grail. The memory fades. I wake up and smile. My class members ask why I smile and Ansamy ask:

"What did you see?"

"I see my Fate and my Destiny. My destiny is to defeat all demons of the world and to be a knight princess of the snow. The snow of Camelot. Nive..." Gust of wind comes and I wear my armor and my sword. The blue ribbon is gone because I know that is my destiny. The others look surprised and my teacher asks Ansamy:

"Is she a true princess?"

"Yes. She is the knight princess of snow. She is the daughter of a legend king... but... when I said by whom... She is in danger..."

"Why?", Miki asks worried.

"If one says it, will the demons to rob their magic and their youth."

"No Way...", Sakura says shocked. The others of my class is very shocked...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", someone shouts.

I run to the door and go out of the class room. At the corridor is a eleven-years-old girl. I jump and pierce the demon. the demon is a shined skeleton with rib bones in the hands. I must be concentrate. When not, I'm dead. The demon hits me in my arm. Blood. The girl runs to Taka. He looks that I fight. I run and say:

"That's enough, DEMON!"

I hit and hit the demon. No effect. The demon hits me on my stomach... Blood...

I lift my sword high, close my eyes and imagine snow in my magic. It begins to rain snow and Nive begins to shine... Nive lights extreme in white. It feels very powerful. A big flame of magic is on Nive ...

My class members, my magic tutor, Taka, Mom, Dad, Excuse me, but... I... I'm ready I open my eyes and say extreme loudly:

"Ni...VE!"

The shines get to a big shot of flames and flies to the demon. A force of magic... The demon destroys. A very extreme light are in the school...

I'm blend, fall at the floor and become unconsciousness... In my head is black... I can't hear anything... But... I see snow and a family... two kids and their parents...

The little boy says:

"You are my sister of snow... snow..."

"Why?", asks a girl.

"You looks like a snowflake."

"Oh... Thank you, my brother..."

The people gone and the dark fills with blood and I run away. I see a light and grasp the light. I open my eyes. It's dark and I'm my room. I capture the situation and see my mom. She looks worried and asks quietly:

"Are you awake, Avalon?"

"Yes...Mom..." I'm very tired.

"What's happens, Avalon. You have lost much blood." My mom holds my hand worried.

"A demon comes into the school and I fight... Forgive me, Mom... I have the blood of a knight, but I can't fight well." I tried to smile.

"No... It's my fault... I should have taught you earlier... I apologize..." , my mom looks even accused.

"It's okay... You are a great mom. Previously you were a king... That was stressful, right?"

"Yes... I hope that my closest acquaintances and friends here can also find a great life ... Someday...", My mum smiles to me.

"Someday... Please teach me to fight, Mother Athuria."

"Yes, Daughter Avalon..."

I understand my mom finally...

* * *

**AN: I have deliberately left the end open. **

**Bye (^^) kskrissi432**


	4. Avalon as an Angel

**chapter 4** - **Avalon as an Angel**

_Wednesday_

It's history and the next theme in history is king Arthur... WAIT? THE NEST THEME IS MY MOM!? I heard a lot of things, but I hear about my mom now... Sakura and Miki look at me... Something bangs on my table. It's my History Teacher. He says furious:

"AGAIN, AVALON! Ok. What is the next theme for us?" I look at my Teacher and say:

"King Arthur. His life. His acts and Caliburn, Excalibur and Avalon. Right?" I grin. Miki looks at me with an open mouth... The other of my class look amazed. A light comes in the classroom... A demon? Again? I look correct. The lights forms in a woman. When the light disappeared, we see the woman closely. She is curvy and wears a medieval dress. The dress in a light blue and she has brown hairs and purple eyes. She looks at me, jump at me, clings at me and says horrified:

"ATHURIA! Why are you here and not at your throne. Why are you died? Why are you here? Why?", She begins to cry.

"Emm...", I haven't got an idea.

"You, Lancelot... all died... Why?"

"Emm... I'm not King Arthur or Arthuria. My name is Avalon Emiya... I apologize..."

"Huh? No... No... I'm alone... I'm..."

"Who are you?" I need definiteness...

"I'm Guinevere. The wife of King Arthur and the beloved of Sir Lancelot."

I stand up and go to the door. Miki stand up, too and asks:

"You must talk with Taka... That goes to you both something. Taka has this blood, too, but you are the child of warrior and he is the magician of your family... You are the **legitimate **Princess..."

"I know... . I apologize, but I go."

I open the door and go out of the room. I go to the school hall. There's Taka with his friends and his lover, Misaki... He looks at me. I looks sad and loyal. Taka asks me:

"What's happens, Avalon?"

"I must go..."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Only one can to be a princess... The child from a king and a... queen... You are a normal human... You looks like Dad... but I'm ..." I begin to cry.

"And you? What is with you?" My brother looks sad.

"I look like a king. I'm not a normal human... Please say Dad and Mom that I must go... Forgive me, my brother..."

My brother st ands up and give me a crystal. That's a magical spell. He looks friendly and says:

"It's a spell. This is a crystals that it makes white wings. That makes you like a beautiful angel. Please use this. You are my big sister and you are my inspiration for me. I believe in you..."

I smile and the crystal shines my School uniform change again. But it doesn't change in my ordinary armor. It changes in a belly free, long-sleeved, black top, white boots and a black Volant skirt. Under the top and skirt is a white specify. On my back are the white wings from my brother. I'm specify and my brother is to be surprised and his lover asks Taka:

"Taka? This is your sister? She's beautiful..."

"Yes. This is my sister. The legitimate princess of Camelot. Avalon Emiya. The first daughter of my parents. The knight princess..."

"Wow.."

"Thank you. Misaki. My brother is a nice boy like our father... Taka... I go, ok?", I asks to my brother.

"Yes... Please be carefully..."

"Yes. Good bye"

I go out of the school and jump. The wings begin to move. I fly. I fly to the sky and fly. It feels beautiful and the cold wind was great. I'm not cold because the clothing keeps me warm. I don't know what can I do. I don't know why are Guinevere here. I don't know... but I know that I must go to the biggest archive of the world. The European Archive. It dominates from France to Poland. It has the most of magic and historical books. This is the once chance for me... For us... I look at my sword and think about my ideals... My ideals are to save my family, my friends and my soul...

That's my life!


	5. White and Red fire

**An: Hello everyone! I changed my name to Scence123 because I draw Artworks for this story and I have an account by I hope that's not a problem... I can not give the link... Sorry...**

**This chapter is writing in the view of Taka Emiya, the little brother of Avalon, and this chapter is about Taka and his magician powers.**

**Let's go!**

* * *

**chapter 5 - I'm the white and red fire with the red hairs!**

Avalon was gone and I know she has a reason for this. I know the reason is in her class room. I go with my friends and Misaki to her class room and see a brown-haired girl. She looks confused at me. I go alone to Miki. Se looks gravely. I show on her with a lot of rage and asks Miki:

"Is this woman the reason for the decision of Avalon?"

"Yes, Taka. This is Guinevere. The queen of Camelot...", she looks sad.

I look at her. She is scare. I go to her and look at her. Unusually enough, I'm worried about my big sister. She is... my... Without her life I can found my destiny. She is my big sister and my Angel of destiny... When I look at her face I see a smile. The smile of hope. One day she was in the hospital because she was very sick and I was alone. I can't use magic when I don't see as she smiles. I want to her room and saw her picture. On the picture was I. began to cry and yearned for Avalon. I noticed she is my support because the one of my class bullied me. But... when my big sister protected me as a knight I was very happy. Since this day I know that my sister is for me irreplaceable. I asks Guinevere:

"Why are you here?"

"Ehmm... Who are you?"

"I'm Taka Emiya and the second child of Shirou and Athuria Emiya."

"Athuria... Emiya... No Way..."

"Nevertheless I look like my Dad and my sister looks like my Mom... But when Avalon dies I kill you!"

The others look scared. I go out of the room and go to my friends. My best fiend, Sebastian, asks:

"And now? What can you do now?"

"I don't know but I need the same powers as Avalon. I'm not a warrior but..."

A piece of paper falls on my hand and Misaki is surprise. I know that's a challenge against my fear. At the paper stands:

_White and red flame_

_Your wish will be heard_

_Be a fire__  
_

_White and red fire  
_

_Be a knight of the fire  
_

_Taka Emiya  
_

Misaki asks:

"Is this a chance for you?"

"Yes, Misaki. I will to a magical warrior and help my sister..."

"Why is your family so important for you?"

"Yes. Without her life I would not be the person I am now..."

"Taka!", retrieves Sakura. She comes to me and says:

"Please... Take this." She gives me a leather bracelet. I made it on my right arm. I say.

"Thanks. I go" I go out of the school.

I go to the library. I know this is the place to wake up. I go in the library. The paper begins to shine and a little male fairy without wings comes out. He looks at me and asks:

"Are you Taka Emiya?"

"Yes. I'm Taka Emiya. Who are you?"

"I'm the male fairy of fire. You fairy."

"As Avalon..."

"Who?"

"My bis sister, Avalon Emiya. She has a fairy, too because she is a magical warrior. She is the knight of the snow. And the name of her fairy are Ansamy. She is a fairy of the snow and ice."

"I see... But you are the knight of the white and the red fire... You are you."

"Yes. But when my sister dies I think that a kingdom goes down. My mom is King Arthur and my dad is an ordinary human. I..."

"That's true!... Come with me..." He floats to picture of a legend sword. I look of tat and say:

"That's Caliburn. The firs sword of my mom..."

"Yes. In this picture are an archive and in this archive are your fate and your destiny."

The picture begins to shine and I blend. When the light goes down I open my eyes and notice that I'm in big hall. The walls are shelves with books and at the middle of the hall are a white sword with a red scabbard. The fairy floats at the front of me and asks:

"Taka Emiya. Are you ready for the way of the magical warrior? Are you ready for the way with powerful magic? Are you ready?"

I look at the sword and say:

"Yes. I'm ready for this destiny! Please, fire of the fire, make me to a magical warrior!"

I begin to a red and white shine. My clothes forms into a modern fight outfit. I wear a fight specify with a long mantle. My clothes are white and red. I take the sword and the fairy says:

"You're amazing! The name of the sword is Ignem and the scabbard calls Sanguinem. Let's give me a name because I'm your male fairy."

I think and I think and... Yes! That's the name!

"I give you the name Latrix. I must go to Avalon. How can I do that?..."

Latrix say a spell and I begin to float. Latrix floats to me and say:

"Hurry! We must go to the European Archive. Let's go!"

I begin to fly without wings. That's feels good. I know I fly into trouble but I want to stay with my sister. My loyal Princess. My sister... I fly to Europe... To Avalon... To my destiny...

* * *

**AN: I hope that's good. See you!**

**Scence123 (^^)  
**


	6. Avalon Time Emiya

** AN: HI. I hope it's a good story. About the pictures... Go please to my profile and use the link. (^^) It's at the view of Avalon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Time Clock of Emiya**

I'm going to fly... I' going to run...

My brother comes to me...

With a male fairy and a new armor...

Why...

I must go my way alone...

But...

He comes to me and say:

"You don't must go this way alone. We are the children of a king and the progeny of the Emiya Family! We have a part of the Commend Spell. We are one... One Command Spell..."

"Yes. I had fear easily... Come with me in the European Archive..."

"Yes!"

We go to the European Archive and see the most beautiful Library of the world...

A lot of magic...

And History... That's beautiful...

Latrix comes out and say:

"Come, come! We must fly to the part of Time Magic."

"Why?", Taka asks.

"Because the magic of the Emiya family have a new stage reached."

"Ok... Why?", I ask.

"The command spells of you father comes back, but it's distributed on the members of your family. The command sells aren't Red only. They are red, blue and white. This command spells have a other importance."

We go to the part of Time Magic...

A book...

shines to us...

I look at this...

and the book flies to us opens itself...

I read and... understand the inscriptions...

Taka comes to me and asks:

"What does it say?"

"_A little Clock in a heart of a pure-hearted girl..._

_ The clock shines in the past of her mom..._

_ Her past want to kill the girl then she was a child..._

_ This girl is pure magic..._

_ Wrapped in snow..._

_ She looks like a princess, but..._

_ she is a catalyst for the Time Clock of the Emiya Family..._

_ She is..._

_ Avalon Emiya..."_

I drop the book. I look at my hands. I'm shocked...

That's the horror... a big horror...

Why?...

Why I am a catalyst?...

I'm not a magical warrior...

I'm a sheath...

I begin to cry and shout:

"I don't want in this time! I want in the Time **shortly after the death of** **KING ARTHUR!**"

I begin to shine with the book. Taka looks at me and looks scared. Latrix looks suprised at me.

They all shines... We go out of our time...

We open our eyes...

It's a dead body at the front of us... I look correct and notice...

That's King Arthur, my mom... She looks like she sleeps. Taka come to me and asks:

"Is mom alive or dead?"

"Mom... No, King Arthur is dead. Let's make for her a tomb."

"Yes..."

We make a tomb and bury her. A big stone with inscriptions decorate the tomb.

**An hour later...**

Bedivere rides to the place where she left the king. She wants to look for the king.

As she comes to the tree she see Taka and me. She is suprised. Taka takes my hand and asks:

"Are you okay, big sister?"

"No because someone see me..."

"That's no problem because you aren't alone. That present the part of the command spell. I'm your fire and you are my snow..."

"Taka... Yes... we are siblings..."

We hear a noise and notice Bedivere. I conceal my eyes behind my hair. I ask:

"Are you Sir Bedivere?"

"Yes. Who are they?"

"I'm Taka Emiya. The fire!", say Taka loudly.

"I'm...", I forth fiddle my eyes. "I'm Avalon Emiya... The snow..."

I look at her...

The cold wind of coming winter comes to us...

The begin o the winter...

She looks at me and is quiet...

I know I must see a lot of blood now...

As Mom...

* * *

**AN: I don't know if Bedivere was/is a Men or a Woman... Therefore I write "She" -.-**

**When someone now what gender Bedivere was, please comment...  
**

**Ok... Bye! Scence123 (^^)  
**


	7. The flower of truth

**AN: This chapter has two views...**

**In Camelot: The view of Avalon  
**

**In Fuyuki: The view of the narrator  
**

**I hope that's good...  
**

**Let's go!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The flower of true**

**In Camelot:  
**

Bedivere, Taka and I go to Camelot for search an idea than Taka and I go back to Fuyuki. I think about the mind of Bedivere. She looks like a man, but she has intelligence of a wise woman... What's happens...? She looks at me. I'm ruined. She asks:

"What's happens?"

"Nothing, but..."

"But?"

"But you looks like a knight and have intelligence of a woman... That's..."

"Unusual?"

"Yes. That's so unusual... Have this got a reason?"

"Yes... I'm a woman..."

I'm gob smacked. The most loyal knight of my mom is a woman, too... wow... That's why she can understand my mom better than anyone...

"Ok... , It is very difficult, isn't it?"

"Not really..."

"Ehm...? Really?"

"Ok... That's a lie. That's difficult a bit..."

"Wish you that you can life-like a woman?"

"Why?"

"That's easier for you, isn't it?"

"Sometimes... But..."

"But?"

"But when I have a life of a woman I can't fight well..."

"That's not the true!", say I loudly. "Why you think that?!"

"I think that because woman with a life of a woman I can't to be a knight..."

"OK. THAT'S ENOUGH FOR ME! I GO!" I stomp with my food.

"Where are you going?", asks my brother Taka.

"I SHOW YOU THAT GIRLS WITH A LIFE OF A GIRL CAN FIGHT, TOO!" I run away...

I run and run...

And see a little child with a very, very old Magus on a lake.

I go to these people and asks shy:

"Where I am?" The old man comes to me and asks:

"Do you remember me? I'm your Magus, Merlin. That's the lake where live the Lady of the lake..."

"No... Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthuria?" I'm shocked. Merlin, the children and the Lady of the lake look at me. I say:

"No, Merlin... I'm Avalon... Avalon Emiya... Athuria is dead... But I'm... I'M IN FAR FUTURE HER DAUGHTER!"

My heart increase... I cough and blood comes out my mouth an I look at my hands...

"What's going on?", asks the Lady of the lake...

"That's not good... This girl looks sick...", says this girl...

"AVALON!", said Taka very, very loudly... He comes to me and see the blood... He is shocked. Merlin looks at my brother... The Lady of the lake comes to me... He takes my hand and look at the blood... He presses my hand...

"When you dies here... I'll never forgive you..." He shines...

"I' m you brother and... YOU MUST BELIEVE IN ME!"

A red shine comes out Taka and it changes to a princes with a little crown and after I shine and my clothes change to a sweet dress w it a crown...

My head goes down. Taka sets his hand on face and say:

"You magic powers are through a direction. Past and Present... Dream and reality... Please... Sleep... My sister..."

My body goes heavy... My eyes closes and I fall asleep...

* * *

**Contemporaneous in Fuyuki:**

Arthuria and Shirou come to their living room. They looks sad because they hear from the principal of the IMA that Avalon and Taka disappeared.

Athuria go to the veranda and looks at the sky. Shirou comes to her and sets his hands on her hips. He says:

"Don't worry my wife. Our children have the blood of knights, right?"

"Yes, Shirou... I... When Avalon and Taka are in the time after my dead... I think Avalon wants to search her journey of life and Taka becomes a magical warrior, too... And then my old knights comes now we have a big problem..."

"I'm with you. We are together... Since the Holy Grail War. You're the sword and I'm the scabbard..."

"Yes..."

A man falls from the room ceiling. He falls at the table of the living room. Arthuria and Shirou turns around and Arthuria notice the man is Sir Ector. He was a kinght of the round Table and the foster-father of Arthuria. He stands up and asks Arthuria:

"Where I am and who is this man behind you, Arthuria?"

"You are in Japan, Fujuki. The time is the 21st century and the man is my husband, Shirou Emiya."

"Ok... That is to say that you aren't the king of Britannia no longer and you have a family now, right?"

"Ehm... yes... I have one daughter and a son. Their names are Avalon and Taka..."

"Where are these children?"

"They are missing and we don't know where they are... Avalon became a Magical Warrior and Taka too, I guess..."

"Who are the Magical Warriors?" Ansamy flies to Sir Ector and says:

"A Magical Warriors are teenagers who fights with weapons and magic. This teenagers must have a moved history and the ideals of a person with a pure-heart... They use magic of nature and not magic of prana... They become a little fairy like I..."

"Who is your master and who are you?"

"I'm Ansamy and I'm the fairy of a very pure-heart girl calls Avalon... She is very lovely and her ideals are against the Holy Grail... She wears the smiles of a knight ** and **a little child... Her heart hears like the Time and her sword are Nive and her scabbard are Claciem... She is the snow of time and the time... I don't want forget her smile when she is happy..." Tears falls from the face of Ansamy...

"I see..."

* * *

**In Camelot:****  
**

It's dark when I wake up. I law on a tree...

I look at the stars and think about my parents... I hope I must mot stay here long... But... I must find my journey of life... I'm the knight princess of Camelot, but I'm a Magical Warrior and a Fate child, too... That's difficult and hard... I stand up and go.. Go out of this wood... I come to a meadow with a stone... This is the place of my dream... I go to the stone ans set at the stone... I can't believe that That That's the place where my mom moved Caliburn... I cry because I can't do anything... I'm not a king or a knight... I'm... I'm a little child... A tear falls to the gap where Caliburn was in it. A little flower comes out and I look at this flower... The flower shines in a white shine... A little girl comes... She is a ghost and she is 9 years old. She looks like my mom... She says:

"This person who takes the sword... This person loses their side of human... I'm the human side of Arthuria Pendragon..."

"No... When I take this flower... I can give my mom her human side back..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Avalon Emiya and in the far future I'm your daughter... Please... Can you tell me where is the flower of the truth..."

"When you take this flower you can take me to Arthuria. The flower forms into a locked... The flower of the truth... This flower doesn't exist..."

"Ha?"

"The flower of the truth doesn't exist because nothing can bring the truth... Nothing..."

"I see... I want to show Bedivere that Girls can have a life of a girl and can fight, too... But I can't show this..."

"You are the proof. You live a life of an ordinary girl and can fight... you are a knight and an ordinary girl..."

"That means when I stay with Bedivere and Taka she notices herself later?"

"Yes..." she disappears... I say quiet and take the flower...

"Thank you... Mom..."

The flower forms into a locked and I know now that I'm happy because I'm not alone and I know my journey of my life... The life of an ordinary girl, of a knight princess, magical warrior and a member of the Emiya family... I go with the locked and a smile back to Taka and Bedivere...

* * *

**Please review... Bye Scence123 (^^)**


	8. Hear my song!

**AN: This is in the viwe of the messure. A poll will begin soon. Let's go...**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Hear my song!**

**In the Park of Fujuki:**

4.00 pm. Miki are in the park of Fujuki... The first place where Avalon, Miki and Sakura have their first adventure... Miki wait on Sakura. Miki wears a big backpack... Sakura runs to Miki... Sakura has a bi backpack, too... Miki asks:

"Have you got the provisions?"

"Yes. Have you got the media, outfits, magic jewels, books and the headset for Avalon?"

"Yes, yes..."

They o to a remote place of the park. Miki take a flagon of blood and draw a magical circle. They go on the circle, take a jewel and say together the spell:

_Time of the eternal world_...

_Please use your heart..._

_and accept this blood on the floor..._

_Avalon..._

_and the time after Arthur..._

_Bring back us to Avalon..._

_and her Heart!_

The circle shines and Miki and Sakura disappear... They want to go to Avalon...

* * *

**In Camelot:**

Avalon, Taka and Bedivere are on the marketplace. The others look at Avalon where sits on the fountain of Camelot. Bedivere goes to the baker and says:

"Hello baker Fynn."

"Hello Sir Bedivere. What shall it today?"

"The best of your bread."

"Yes..." Fynn looks at Avalon. "Who is this girl? She looks pretty lovely..."

"Ehm... She is a visitor..."

"I mean her name. Her face looks like the king. Is she a homunculus as Mordred?"

"No... Her name is Avalon Emiya. She is a member of the Emiya family."

"Hmm... Her first name hears like the name of the scabbard of the king and her surname... Emiya... H ave she got brothers and sisters?"

"Yes... Her brother Taka Emiya... Why?"

"Ehm... The Avalon looks lovely and loyal... I hope she doesn't want be a king... She is very young and..."

Taka comes to Bedivere and asks:

"Where is the bread... The others stare on Avalon and I'm hungry..."

"Are you the boy Taka Emiya?", asks Fynn.

"Yes. I'm the fire of the Emiya family. Taka Emiya!"

"You don't look like your sister. Why?"

"It's very easy... She looks like my m om and I look like my dad. Okay?"

"Okay..." Taka turn around quickly.

"What's happen?", asks Bedivere.

"A demon comes here and this demon wants the..."

"What wants this demon?", asks Fynn.

"This demon wants the virginity of a female Fate Child and the once female Fate Child are Avalon..."

"WHAT?!", shouts Bedivere...

"Yes. Demons are creatures that eat one of the pure parts of Fate children... And Avalon is the found eating..."

"No way...", says Fynn...

Avalon stands up and comes to Fynn, Bedivere and Taka... She says to Taka:

"Taka."

"Yes?"

"It's time for fight. A demon comes."

"I know..."

"You fight in the distance and I fight close to the demon..."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"We fight together close to the demon! You don't fight alone! I can burn this demon... You must not fight now."

"Taka..." She close the eyes. "I believe in you... Show the fire of the Emiya family... The demon comes outside of Camelot... Be carefull yourself."

"Yes! I go! Bye!"

"Bye... brother..."

Fynn looks at the eyes of Avalon... Her eyes radiates hopeful. She say quiet:

"Taka cans do it... Becaus he is a member of the Emiya family..."

* * *

**In the Emiya residence:**

In the interim comes Sir Kay, Lancelot , Sir Lionet , Sir Lucan, Sir Gareth and Galahad. Sir Ector informs the knights about the situation and who is Shirou and the child who are in Camelot. Ansamy flies to the knights and say to Sir Ector:

"I have contact with the fairy of Taka. Still a bit and we can see what Avalon and Taka do!"

"That's great!"

Anasmy flies to the middle of the table and draw a circle and say a spell:

_ Let me show..._

_What do my master?..._

_Is she in danger?..._

_Let me show!_

* * *

**In Camelot:****  
**

It's afternoon and Avalon sits on the fountain. She looks at the children who play carefully on the street...

The children... They are scared and hopeless... she thinks that she must do anything and looks at the locked... Avalon goes to the middle of the marketplace and close her eyes... Says in her to herself:

I must do anything...

The once I can do is to sing for my brother...

For my parents...

For the future...

Avalon opens her eyes and her hands on the breast... A light comes under her and forms into the command spells of Shirou with two more spells what looks like thorns... Roses come to the shiny spells around... Avalon looks at the children an begins to sing.

_Little rose__  
_

_please use my magic  
_

_and save my love  
_

_ When he die I will kill the killer  
_

_forever  
_

_because I love him  
_

_Please show me__  
_

_ with my powerful magic  
_

_Little rose  
_

_please say me  
_

_What kind of power is the love?__  
_

_I don't now.__  
_

_Is the kiss a sign of love?  
_

_I'm inexperienced  
_

_Little rose  
_

_use my magic  
_

_so that  
_

_I can go to him  
_

_and leave my blade to my past  
_

_New blades __will come  
_

_for the new generation.  
_

_I don't want to be alone.  
_

_Little rose...  
_

_I love someone!  
_

The others look at her and listen her song. Bedivere looks at her and know that the father of Avalon is a good person. A big shine comes from the spells and a red light in the shine. Sakura and Miki look up and see the singing Avalon. Avalon comes down and hug Miki and Sakura. She say quietly:

"I've missed you. My best friends..."

"We too.", says Sakura.

"Where are Taka?", asks Miki.

"HERE!", shouts Taka. The girls turn around and see Taka with little burns on his body.

"Ohhh...", says Sakura.

"We have a burnt Emiya. Delicious hot dog!", says Miki with her "inherited" Black Humor.

"Haha...", says Taka annoyed...

A little child comes to Avalon and grabs on her dress. The child says quietly:

"I hear your song... That's beautiful..."

"Really? I want to say: Don't worry and hear my song. Thanks..."

The child goes with a smile. Avalon looks at the sky and say:

"Someone calls to me... Someone... Somewhere... I hope... That the grail is destroyed and not alive..."

"I must interrupt...", says Bedivere.

"For what?", says Miki.

"In three days are royal dance Banquet and the aristocracy of Brittania will come here..."

"Why?", asks Sakura.

"Because Mordred say that he become the king and because of that..."

The girls look each other and haven't a plan...

A banquet... A very difficult challenge...


	9. Child

**AN: The new character come. Please participate on my poll. The poll is about the name of this new character... The poll is on my side. Please participate... So... Let's go!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Child **

_Prologue of this chapter:__  
_

_A little child..._

_With dark violet hairs..._

_and black eyes..._

_goes away..._

_from the bad side of the Holy Grail..._

* * *

**In Camelot:**

It's night... I'm look at the dark sky and think about my past...

The fact I'm a Magus... The fact I'm a Fate child... I'm a magical warrior... I was four and it was autumn. I go with my parents... They looked at me. They were very happy when I smiled. We were in the park of Fuyuki and and I looked at the autumn leaves. I went to my parents and said:

"ommy, Daddy! Autumn leaves!"

"Yes, Avalon...", said my Dad.

"Oh here are you!", said a mysterious voice... I looked around and asked my Mom:

"Did you hear this voice?"

"No... Why?", said my mom.

"You Magus!", shouted this voice. I began to shine... I came from the ground... Suddenly it ended and I began to cry... I asked:

"What's going on? Why I am a Magus?" My dad took me and said worried:

"Yes... You are a Magus... But you don't know this now... You are too young..."

They lied and don't say to me that I and Taka are Fate Children and my mom was King Arthur and later I became to a magical warrior...

That's rude... But They did that because hey want to protect us. But... I hear a noise... I go out of the room. We are with Bedivere in the castle now and I sleep in the room where my mom slept. I go to the throne hall and to the room with the round table... At least I go to the Archive and see a magical circle. It shines in a violet shine a nd the shines forms into a little butterfly... A BUTTERFLY?! I look very... idiotic... The butterfly flies away and I go, too.

* * *

**In Fuyuki:**

All knights expect Mordred and Bedivere. Mordred was a homunculus. The different between the homunculuse of the Einzbern family and Mordred... is... the homunculuse of th Einzbern family can to resurrect... but... Mordred... can't resurrect... Tough luck... RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! The telephone rings and Shirou goes to the telephone. He says:**  
**

"Hello? Emiya residence."

"Hello my best worker. Here's your boss..." Shirou is dead...

His boss... The last thing he wants to deal with... His boss calls Hiroshi Yamada. He is very generous to Shirou because Shirou is his best worker... Mr. Yamada has a little electronics company calls "FaRe" in Fuyuki... and Shirou is a repairer of this company... But Mr. Yamada thought him to program eletronics... And... now...

"What's happen?", asks Shirou.

"No,no,no... But I don't know how live my best worker and I want to go to your house now and I want to see your house and your family... Or are your single?"

"No... I have s wife and two childrens..." BBOOOMMM! The television exploded.

"What was that?", asked Mr. Yamada.

"Nothing... Someone has the television exploded... The relatives of my wife are here and the kids are not at home..."

"Why? And I go now. See you later!", Mr. Yamada lays on... Shirou runs to the living room and asks Arthuria:

"Who was that?!" Shirou is shipped...

"Dragonet..."

"Sorry...", says Dragonet.

"I'm shnipped... In an hour..."

"Why?" Arthuria stands up.

"My boss, Mr. Yamada, comes here... and it's the pure chaos..." Arthuria goes to their room and takes Excalibur. She leaves normally Excalibur in the wardrobe of the room... She goes to the living room and stamps with the sword on the table and says loudly:

"You-all! In one hour this house must be clean and prepared. In one hour comes the boss of Shirou..." All stands up and Guinevere asked:

"What's happen when the boss dismiss Shirou because here is a chaos?"

"No Job, no money and no money, nothing! No food, no clothes..." All knights and Guinevere are shocked. Sir Ector emerges and says:

"We must tidy up! When the king and Shirou mekes ready we makes this house comfortable as ever. We do this for this delicious food!"

"Yes!", shout the others. Sir Ector pushes Shirou and Arthuria to the corridor and Makes the groups. Galadad, Sir Lancelot, Gawan and Parzivial make the north of the House. Sir Lionel, Iwein, Gareth and and Sir Kay makes the west of the house. Sir Lucan, Peredur, Palmedes, Bors and Sir Grilflet makes the south of the house and Pelleas, Dragonet, Erec and Ither von Gaheviez makes the east of the house. He makes the living room and Guinevere the kitchen. They haven't got more time...

* * *

**In Camelot:**

I follow the butterfly... The butterfly shines... in a violet shine... I'm scared... If this the butterfly a explanation for the resurrection of the Holy Grail... No! No...

* * *

**In Fuyuki:**

DING DONG! Shirou runs to the door and opened the door. He wears a white shirt and black trousers. Mr. Yamada coe in and say:

"Hello Emiya. Where are your wife?"

"Here.", say Arthuria. Mr. Yamada looks at her. Arthuria wears a white blouse-dress. He say quiet to Shirou:

"She is royal and beautiful. You are the happiest man of the world with her, isn't it?"

"Yes. I'm very happy with her since we met..." The three goes to the living room. They drink tea. Mr. Yamada asks:

"What's your name, lady and where are your relatives?"

"My name is Arthuria and my relatives are in the dojo."

"Ok... Where are the kids and who are the kids?" Ansamy comes and say:

"I'm the Magical Warrior Fairy of Avalon, the oldest daughter and she is the older sister of Taka. The son."

"Ok... And where are they?" Ansamy takes a mirrow and say this spell... The mirrow begins to shine... Later the four see Avalon... They want to see what happen...

* * *

**In Camelot:**

I go to a cliff. The sea... The butterfly forms into a portal... I know I must see what is behind this portal... I close and say:

"Armor-Form" My clothes changes in my Armor-Form. I touch the portal. I hear a noise. I turn around and see Bedivere. She says:

"This portal have bad magic and it looks this grail what you hate. Don't do this..."

"I must see if the Holy Grail alive... It's my mission. I'm a knight, Magical Warrior and at least a magus..."

"I go with you."

"Why?"

"I want to see what's happen and you're the daughter of Arthuria. I promise myself I'll protect you."

"Ok..." I go into the portal... In this world are black mud and this mud forms in little arms. I run and Bedivere runs behind me. We found a big door. We open the door and go to a room. In the room is mud too, but it doesn't move. In the middle of the room are a big bed with a little girl. She has dark violet hairs and chains on her body. I look at her. She looks like a little child but she sleep... sleep forever... I touch on her face and the chains goes away the child begins to breath... I take her and see a note... in this note stands:

Take good care of her on.

We go out of the room and got the same way how we come. The mud arms... The mud... We go out out of the portal... and see the ocean... The little girl sleeps on the arms of Bedivere. I look at them. The little girl looks very lovely. When she's the good side of the grail... No... That's unbelievable... But... I can see the memories of the servants and therir masters... From the 1st War to the 5th War... Their emotions... their... memories... their ideals... Is that the Emiya-Time... I look to Bedivere, smile at her and asks her:

"Do you want to pay her attention?" Bedivere gets red.

"WHY!?"

"When she wakes up... I want that you are the first person who she cans see... because... The first person who she sees is... the most imortant person in her life... and I hope... She gets smile when she sees you..."

"Okay... I want to pay her attention. She looks very lovely and... somehow... I want to be her mother... I don't know why, but I want to be her mother..." Bedivere smiles. I go to her and say:

"We can talk later her name later... And we must find out what she is. And... Miki gets angry when we stay here longer... She has the black humor and the furiousness like her mother..."

"Ok.. let's go..." We go back to the castle and talk about funny things. I know I'm usually, but... Miki's face when she's furious... That's scary...

* * *

**In Fuyuki:****  
**

Shirou and Mr. Yamada are in the corridor. Mr. Yamada make his ready to go. He says to Shirou:

"You have a usually family and you get the salary increase."

"Yes? Why?"

"The smile of your daughter recalls on my daughter... She died for 20 years. She was very sick... One day she musted get her medicament, but the nurse didn't came and hours after she died. The police founded out that the nurse talk at the time with their boyfriend on her cell phone... Week after my wife killed herself... I'm alone since this act... All this... because of this phone call..."

"Sorry... I don't know... that..."

"No problem... You're a good man and your wife are king Arthur, right?"

"How... What... How!?"

"Her face... Her voice... And her name... All this things are like the king. I'm nit an idiot..."

"But I'm a idiot..."

"Please... Save your family with your life... You can do this because... you ws a master of the holy grail war... I believe in you..."

"Yes... Good Night."

"Good night." Mr. Yamada goes out and closes the door. Ansamy comes to Shirou and sys:

"I hear everything."

"You know that... "

"Yes... But... He is happy because his best worker has a unsually family..."

"I know... I know.."

"I see in the memories of Avalon..."

"And?"

"She is not a Magical Warrior... And not a Magus..."

"Ha?"

"She is stronger than this two things together... She is a Knight-Guardian... This is..."

"Good or bad..."

"This form of magic is too old to explain it... But... in the old provisions of the Magic universe are that the children of the three big Magus families ... become to the Knight-Guardians and protect the Good side of a bad relict... The good side of the Holy Grail, I guess... It's not over..."

Ansamy looks to Shirou and notice that... He is worried...

* * *

**AN: I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a new chapter comes after Christmas. Bye (^^) Scence123**


	10. Three spirits of guardianship

**AN: This is the new chapter... Please take part at my poll... so... Let's go!**

* * *

**chapter 10 - Three spirits of guardianship**

Blue, Violet and Red...

Hope, Belief and Pride...

Three girls...

are best friends...

Little by little...

See these girls...

The deepest point in their soul...

But they don't give up and become to the spirits of guardianship...

Once upon the time exist three girls. They are the best fiends. Their mothers and fathers dies, They haven't got names and the girls calls each other Blue, Violet and Red. One day three shooting stars comes to they and the get the powers of Hope, Belief and Pride. These girls can't die because these girls are spirits...they will older and die natural causes. Their bodies form into light of spirits. They use their last human powers to create the good holy grail and seal the grail... The blue spirit of Hope... The Violet spirit of Belief... and... the Red spirit of Pride... These spirits bless the Einzbern, Makiri and the Tohsaka Family...

Blue... Einzbern change to Emiya...

Violet... Makiri change to Ryuudou...

Red... Tohsaka...

But...

The spirits need the next geration...

Avalon, Sakura, Miki...

Are the ascenders...

* * *

**12 Years after the 5th Holy Grail War.**

Shirou and Avalon sit on the outdoor. It's summer and Avalon is six years old. She wears a little blue dress. Her hair is bound in a lateral ponytail. They look at the garden. Avalon says:

"This night is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes..." Avalon stay up and asks:

"Daddy... Why are you looking sad?"

"It's nothing..."

"Yet! You looks blank..." Shirou looks at the worried eyes of her little daughter. she says:

"Aunt Ilya tell me a story about a blue spirit."

"Blue Spirit?"

"Yes! The blue spirit blesses the Einzbern family. The blue spirit is the spirit of hope and Aunt Ilya says that the Blue spirit bless me, too..."

"It's good for you, right?"

"Yes... Then the blue spirit can fulfill a wish for me... than..."

"Than?"

"I want to know why are you sad. You look sad very often and I want to help. I don't want that you are sad, daddy!"

"Ok ok... I tell you the story..."

Shirou tell that he lose his family and his old friends by a fire. He was alive, the others died. This loss is the reason of his emptiness of his heart. Shirou looks at Avalon and she says:

"That's unfair... I think you think that the people who died don't forgive you... That's not fair and not the truth..."

"Avalon ..."

"I think... I think that the people are happy that someone are alive... Someday I want to will full this emptiness. I will very strong and full your emptiness. I promise that I do this someday."

"Someday, Avalon... Someday..."

Later Avalon goes to sleep and Shirou looks at the dark sky. Someone says:

"This girl is my ascender..." Shirou turns around and see an old woman. her outlines are blue lights and Shirou asks:

"The ascender... for what?"

"The successor for me. I'm the blue spirit of hope..." The spirit disappears and Shirou goes to bed...

* * *

**In Camelot/Dream: _(View of Avalon)_**

I look around. Everything is white. Someone says:

"You are here... My ascender..."

An old woman with long blue hairs and white eyes is at the front of me... She says:

"You are awake..."

"What do you mean? Are you the blue spirit?"

"Yes... And you are the next blue spirit..."

"What?... I can do this..."

"Your death is in the distance..."

"What happen with Miki and Sakura?"

"Your friends are the red and the violet spirits... But..."

"But?"

"Your friends aren't awake. this girls are normal magicians and aren't an enemy for the demons. You... You have a dream since childhood... You want be a filler for holes of the hearts... Do you remember?... Your father?"

"Shut up! My dad has nothing... I don't want to see his sad face... I" ...I begin to cry. I don't now why, but... I... I'm not selfish... I...

"Someday you know what I mean... Here...", says the blue spirit and give me a little clock. she says aigan:

"This is the visible form of Emiya-Time. You are very strong and you will the blue spirit after a natural death... Nobody can kill you. I bless you to live an unusual life... And you are not a catalyst... You a one of the spirits of guardianship... Someone wrote "Catalyst" and not "Guard"... Don't worry... Later you and your friends become to the spirits of guardianship... so... Dream... My little ascender..." She disappears... I look at the white and know one thing:

_I must to be the strongest of myself... to defeat the demons..._

* * *

_**A new request... An other author: . This author has a poll too and I hope you ****take part at this**_****** poll...**

**Bye. Scence123**


	11. Author Upload

**author Upload**

I say one thing...

My grammar and my sentence structure are bad...

Okay... I will not and do not want to break this story, but I need help...

I need someone who can and want correct the grammar and the sentence structure of the story...

One thing is true:

I can better drawing than English grammar... and the sentence structure in English.

Hopefully it will be someone willing to help me.

Contact: Send me a private message to my Account and I will answer.

I hope someone help me...

Bye ^-^ Scene123


	12. Banquet

**chapter 10 - The banquet**

A day. The day of the banquet. I wake up and go to the window and see the little children on Camelot. The children are happy, but... why? I look to the mirror and say:

"Emya-Form" And now I wear a white and blue dress and a easy hairstyle. I look at the locked. I go to the round table and eat breakfast alone because my best friends discuss their dresses and the decoration of the banquet room. Taka, Bedivere and the little child are hunting...

I look at the plate...

_The little child..._

_I remember about the place where she slept. It felt so bad..._

_So bad... like..._

_Angra Mainyu..._

_The dark side of the Holy Grail is Angra Mainyu._

_Once possessed and you are the evil in person..._

_But..._

_She isn't possessed. No. She is too good for Angra Mainyu and the..._

_single reason is..._

_She is the opposite of Angra Minyu. She is the good side of the Holy Grail..._

_In the lessons I learned the Holy grail was cleaned... In other words..._

_Angra Mainyu was destroyed and the little child was sealed. Excalibur doesn't destroys unarmed things and individuals because the knight codex and the little child wasn't unarmed..._

IT'S TOO DIFFICULT! I go out!... The air in this castle is very stuffy...

I go out. I see the meadow and the fall leaves. I smell the odor of the apples and pies... together apple pies... but I want to go to the lake because merlin and the Lady of the lake are on a trip. I can sit on the edge of the lake and put my legs into the water... My legs are very whacked...

Finally at the lake and my legs are into the water... This cool water...

But I miss a hot bath... One of the thinks why I like Japan, Fuyuki and my home... Damn it! Before the banquet starts I want go into a hot bath... That makes me relaxing and it's good for me... But the problem is... I'm in Camelot and here's no any hot headwaters... and I can't use Taka for a hot bath... I have a hot bath problem...

Suddenly I hear a noise and Miki comes, grab me at the collar and tugs me to Camelot...

Now it's afternoon ... and I try to dress my banquet dress... Miki makes her hairstyle and Sakura dresss her yukata... ehm... Where has she been the yukata?! Taka are in his room and play with a basketball. He has a "costume" tuxedo and he know... the girls in his age... attack on him... OMG...

at the night I go to the room where is the banquet and I notice... It's too full... This Banquet is too full... the kings and queens of the other areas of Britannia... This much food and drinks... The knights of the other kingdoms... And I thought I found someone in my age... Gzeez... I go to the big terrace... alone...and look at the moon... alone...

_I loved Kay..._

_loved...  
_

_because...  
_

_the Bitch of the tutor group of Kay...  
_

_he claws up...  
_

_But...  
_

I hear a noise and turn around... and now...

I see a young boy...

A boy...?

He comes to me and asks:

"Why are you here?"

"I don't like too much old mens and womens... Nothing against these people!"

He giggles and says:

"I think so too. My parents are here and want to talk with King Arthur... But..."

"But?"

"I think King Arthur is dead and..."

"Do you think King Arthur _was _a woman?" He looks shocked.

"Ehm... Yes... Why do you know my Thoughts? And... Who are you?"

"My name is Avalon Emiya and I have advised... And you?"

"My name is Lucazio... You can call me Luca, Princess Avalon... Or that's not true, Daughter of King Arthur?"

"How do you know that?!"

"You looks exactly like the king and you are just as distances like the king..."

"I apologize... That's my first banquet and that's not my level... That's why..."

Luca holds out his hand to me and says:

"Do you want to dance here... On the terrace?" I open my eyes quickly and say quiet...

"Ehm... Yes..."

We start to dance o n the terrace and it's beautiful...

We dance like we are the most important pair of the banquet... The terrace begins to shine... a magic circle begins to form and magical shines like water proofs comes out... We dance faster and faster... I don't notice that Miki, Sakura, Bedivere and the little child comes... The child are very happy... I stop the dance and ask in panic:

"Why are you here!?"

"The little Child wants to say something.", says Bedivere... I go to the little Child and the little Child says:

"Hel-lo m-my n-na-m-me i-is M-Mia!"

"Ohhh... So cute... Hello Mia!"

The lit- I mean Mia smiles and Miki asks sarcastic:

"Is this boy your boyfriend...?" I become red and I say loudly:

"NOOOO!" I run away and Luca looks asking...

I run to the stone and sit on the stone...

_Dummy Miki!_

_You are so mean!  
_

_SO MEAN!  
_

"Do you want to see the glorious dream?", says someone.

"-?-"

"You are the blue spirit, right?"

"Yes..."

"And you have the sealed power of Camelot, right?"

"Ehm...?"

I turn around and the world fills in a bright light...

_I can see anything..._

_This light...  
_


	13. Miki's proud

**Chapter 12 - Miki's proud**

_The light..._

I open my eyes and I'm in this li ght again... and I see the blue spirit again... and again and again and again...

"Hello Avalon.", says the Blue spirit.

"Hello powerful blue spirit."...

"You needn't be formal... I'm your magic... And I'm the secret magic of Camelot..."

"...aha..." Miki is dead...

"You looks angry... What's happen?"

"MIKI! She... she is..."

"Let me recommend. The proud of the Tohsaka family lets her sleep?"

"?"

"I explain. The Tohsaka family have a black proud that the proud of the own. This is a curse for Miki, but..."

"...she cannot wake up... What can I do?!"

"Nothing. Wait and she wakes up. I say you as yourself: Zero must Miki show the black proud and Miki wakes up. You must concentrate on the way of awakening..."

"... The first way is the Resurrection... And the second is..."

"It exist 3 ways of the awakening and the second way is the Fear conquering and the third is the Detection."

"And now?"

"You wait until your friends have finish the first way... And now I must go until you and your friends are going to the second way... Bye"

"Wa-!" But she dissapeared and the light dissapeared too... And now I go back to the castle...

* * *

**Castle of Camelot - Miki - View of the narrator:**

Miki looks into the stars and thought about her act... She knows that was bad... Someone comes to Miki and asks:**  
**

"You are the sleeping Tohsaka, right?" Miki turns around and asks:

"What do you mean and who are you?!"

"I'm Zero Furada. I'm 15 years old and I mean with this that your humanity proud is sleeping."

"I'm Miki Tohsaka, 14 years old and my proud isn't sleeping. It's awake."

"My dad wrote another statement."

"Your Dad?"

"Yes. My Dad was the famous magician critics Ones Furada. But he is dead and I'm here with all of his critics."

"Oh.. I don't know... I apologize..."

"It's better when you apologize for your sleeping proud... You must wake up..."

"For what?"

"For the red spirit."

"I know the story about the three spirits, but I think the red spirit don't exist..." Zero grabs Miki on her shoulders and say loud:

"You think your humanity proud don't exist!" Miki is surprising and turn around. She says quietly:

"I'm scared before the Tohsaka proud. And I feel my real proud when I have fun with my best friends. Avalon and Sakura... Without my friends I haven't a proud." Zero sets his hand on Miki's shoulder and says:

"You understand it finally... I'm glad..."

A unsually red light comes to Miki and Zero and they close their eyes.

After they open theri eyes and The see the red spitit. The spirit of proud and the guard of the Tohsaka Family. She has long red hairs and red eyes. She looks like very old and wise. The spirit comes to the kids and say to Miki:

"Good job, my chosen one. You have finished the first way of the awakening is the Resurrection. You and Avalon must wait on the last chosen one now. So... see you..."

The light dissappears and Miki and Zero laugh for joy.

Suddenly Avalon, Sakura, Luca, Aron, Taka and Mia come to the two and Sakura says:

"We have a plan."

"What is the plan?"

"A unit! We are a unit!", says Avalon.

"And what is the name of this unit?", asks Zero.

"SONICALS!, say the others and Zero and Miki looks surprised.

Sakura gives every a uniform and the kids use a spell to wear this uniforms. After the spell all raise their right hand and shoud:

"LET'S GO; SONICALS!


	14. Innocence and the truth of

**chapter 13 - Innocence of the prayers and the truth of the Fate-Children**

* * *

Three weeks after the opening of the "Sonicals". Sakura became the first way and three other demons are defeated. The second way is close.

* * *

**Castle - Girls - Narrator-View **

Miki, Avalon, Sakura, Mia and Bedivere are sitting on the round table and Miki asks Avalon:

"Hey, Avalon. Do you know something about the Fate-Children? I mean... about their... us existence..."

"A lot of Fate-Children Babies are death because the magical church killed this babies..."

"What? Why...?"

"These mens kill this babies because Fate-Children are stronger than magus and servants together... That's why a lot of female servants died in Europe..."

"Heee?", asks Miki

"That's true."

"Why is japan not affected?", asks Sakura.

"Japan has a lot of magicians and servants... But that's not the reason. The reason is that we have a political Unit... the _Zero Unit..."_

"That's so...?" , asks Miki.

"Yes..."

"But the main question is: What is the scene of the Fate-Children?", says Sakura...

"I don't know but I know that Mia is important... specialized ... her wish..."

"Are this the information?", asks Bedivere.

"Yes.", says Avalon.

Bedivere and the others look at Mia... Mia looks on the Round Table...

Bedivere asks:

"What are you doing, Mia?", Mia points on the round table and asks:

"What?"

"Table", says Bedivere.

"Ta... b..."

"Ta-ble"

"Ta...ble... Table!" Bedivere fondles her head and Mia begins to smile. She is happy.

The boys come in the room and Luca asks:

"New vocabulary?"

"New vocabulary.", says Avalon.

Taka comes to the table and says: "We must discuss about something, everyone."

"About that?", asks Sakura.

"About the question: How we can go back into the 21th Century?"

Everyone nod.

* * *

**Fuyuki, Emiya Residence - Arturia, Shirou, Knights - in the same time:**

In the library of the Emiyas are Saber and Shirou and read... and read and read and read... about the theory of time. **But it turns out to a problem**...** to a big** **problem**...

"Shirou... More Books?", says Arturia tired, In the library are more than 1000 books and they read more than 500 books...

"hmm?", asks Shirou more tired than Arturia.

"How can Avalon, Taka and the others go back to time... without they die...?"

"I don't know..."

Sir Ector comes in and asks they:

"Are they defeat by books?"

"No... only tired...", says Arturia tired and fall asleep like Shirou.

Later says Ector: "And she was my step daughter..."

* * *

**Camelot - Sonicals - one hour after**

"We haven't any ideas..." sighs Taka.

Everyone sigh and later says Bedivere:

"I heard a discuss between Merlin and the Lady of the Lake about an old witch who lives in the wood..."

The others jump up and Miki asks loudly:

"Why do say this earlier?!"

"I don't know that's important."

"But it's important and say about this discuss now!", shouts Miki.

"Ok... I heard that the witch isn't Morgan. This witch has a lot of information about the time and space... More than the books..."

"Can we visit her?", asks Sakura.

"I don't know... She lives very deep in the hole of the Wood-Dragon..."

"Dragons?!", asks Taka curious... His eyes shine curious. He begins to swing sideways and smiles... Mia looks at Taka and begins to swing too. The boys ask themselves... _What's going on?..._

Mia and Taka are in the background, swing sideway and say:

"Dragons, dragons, dragons, dragons dragons, dragons,..."

* * *

**Camelot - Sonicals - midnight**

Avalon is in the throne hall and looks at the throne. She wears her "Armor-Form" and thinks about the next challenge with the witch and the dragon. She knows the witch isn't Morgan and the witch know how to back...

Taka comes to the throne hall and goes to Avalon... He asks:

"Are you ready, Sis?"

"Ehm... Yes... I guess..."

"It's okay if you have fear..."

"Ha? I'm your big sister and you said something like a big brother!"

Taka laughs and says:

"That's the point... And now... Are you ready?"

"Yes... Let's go!"

Taka and Avalon goes out of the throne hall to the next challenge...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long time... I thought about the name of the fanfic and I decided that I change the name to "Fate/Final"... Please Read and Review! Bye and Happy Easter! Scence123**


	15. The witch in the dragon hole

**chapter 14 - The witch in the dragon hole**

**Wood - Sonicals - 1:25 a.m - view of Avalon**

In a dark wood... We go to the witch and we know... First: Dragon, second: Witch... I think that's not the problem because Taka likes Dragon and Basketball... He can play basketball and he's in the school team... His friends call him "The red dragon" and bla bla bla... Ugh... Brothers but he is my brother and that's why I like him...

Luca is next to me and looks around us... I look to him...

He is a prince from... 'I don't know' and he is here... He has not a Princess as a fiancée...? But... Here's here... with... me... Wait?! Me?! He is next to me and goes next to me and When I look closely, I see that he is little red... It looks like he likes me... But he is a PRINCE and I'm a Fate-Child... That's not good... Because I'm the daughter of my M-O-M... Awww... He takes my hands softly, I'll red and he asks:

"Ehm... Are you scared, Avalon?"

"Ehm... Um... No... You have not a Princess as a fiancée...? Or yet?..."

"Yes... but I don't love her... She is a... ehm... bitch... Sorry for this ugly words."

"No, no, no... That's why are you here?"

"Not really... I want to be free and I want to be... ehm... happy with specific someone..."

We looks each other and I'll get very red and steam comes out... Luca begins to laugh and takes my hand faster we go quickly to the others...

Miki looks at us like... Miki... It is with her nothing to compare...

We go to her and she says:

"Taka says that the hole is nearby and he can hear the dragon. The dragon hears like an old man... Old people... Uhg... "

"It hears like difficult and problematic... What do you think, Avalon?" asks Luca... and holds my... hand...

"I... I th... think... th-that w-we t-t-talk... with... th-the dr-dr-dragon... ehm..." I reply... My face is red...

"Ohh... We have a love couple... Oh la-la~" says Miki.

"And what about Zero~?"

"EH!?... Ze-ro..." says Miki and her face is red... Hahahaha... blame yourself~ We continue to go and see the hole...

* * *

**Hole - Sonicals - 2:00 a.m**

We go into the hole and see the dragon... We go quietly... quietly... But...

"What are they doing?!"... But the dragon wakes up and we stand still... We turn to the dragon and he asks:

"What is your concern?" I go closer to the dragon and I say:

"We want to talk with the witch... And you protect her, dragon..."

"Ok... Who are you and your friends?"

"I'm Avalon Emiya and there is my brother Taka Emiya, my best friends Miki Tohsaka, Sakura Ryuudou and the boys Luca, Zero and Aron."

"Hm... You have to do one to pass to. Proves your purity in your heart..." I know that he means, but- Ah! wait... That's is it!

"I sing a song of everyone!"

"What's the name of the song?"

"The end of the 5th Holy Grail War. The end of the pain, but not the end of the Love. The bad dreams end with the sorrow. The Name of the Song is 'End of dream - Yume no Owari'..."

"Avalon...", says Luca quietly.

"Ok... Start, please.", says the dragon. I close my eyes and think about the song. I sing:

_Stars, stars I will forever dream,  
Stars, stars I wish I was asleep.  
Stars, stars how many thousand winds and tears,  
Stars, stars how many thousand nights and delights._

_Clouds flow, and the moon meets the sun,_  
_Now, at the promised time._

_End of dream, life is full of tears,_  
_The dawn, an end of the dream-like unexploited place._

Nothing happens... Nothing magical... but... the dragon smiles and looks satisfied... He opens his eyes and says...

"Passed"

"Really?", asks Miki.

"Yes", says the dragon. He shows with his flights away and tells us that the witch Morgan le Fay is related to, but Morgan has nothing to do. The only question to ask: Who is the Witch? We go the way and go to a little door of a little castle... A castle in a whole... Sometimes a different way of living... We... Or I open the door and go into a castle. The castle looks old and unsorted, but one room of the castle has a little shine of light. I and Luca go into the room... and see... young womans... like homunculus and a old woman looks like their babysitter... Ok... I know that Mordred was an homunculus by Morgan, but that the witch has homunculus like young maids or womans... I didn't know... One of the young woman... or maids... _I say maid... _looks to me and Luca and she says:

"Madam Elaine. We have customers..." It is still very funny... The other maids looks to us and behave like... teens... The young woman who said this has rosa hairs and red eyes, the second has brown hairs and red eyes, the third has violett hairs and red eyes and the fourth has black hairs and red eyes. They look like Anut Ilya... hehehe... because the red eyes... The old woman with the name Elaine goes to us and say:

"Welcome, Sister Arturia." Again...

"Ehm... Madam Elaine" says Luca... because I was too depressed...

"Yes, prince Lucazio... You know that Arturia is not for you..." says Elaine

"She's not Arturia, but..."

"But what?" Elaine looks to me...

"But... She's the daughter of Arturia..." Finally...

"M-M-Mordred?!" She asks shocked... I hit me for the first time in the face and I became unconscious.

* * *

**Castle - Sonicals - 2.45 a.m.**

I wake up and the fourth maid sits next to me and asks worried:

"How are you, Avalon-sama?"

"Call me only Avalon, please."

"Okay, Avalon. How are you?"

"I'm... fine... How are the others?"

"The others are fine... The little Mia sleeps and Taka talks with the dragon. The others drink Tea with Elaine..."

"Oh... Okay. Can I stand up?"

"Of course" I stand up and I go with the maid to the others and Elaine says:

"Oh... You are awake. That's fine... I'm glad that you are fine... I'm sorry that you call Arturia, Avalon Emiya."

"No problem... But that the thing with Mordred... That was too much..."

"I'm know and I apologize..."

"It's okay now..." I sit on the table with the others and drink the hot tea... Bediviere looks afflicted, but I don't know why... The second maid looks to Bedivere, go to her, bends over to her and says puzzled:

"Hm... You don't look like a woman, but you are a woman..." Oh... That's the reason... Ok... One must not say so hard ... Bedivere can but nothing in return...

"What's a problem?", asks Bedivere... If someone were to ask me once ...

"Ehm... Yes... You are a woman!"

"And?"

"Ladies!" shoud the maid and the other maids come to her and carry off Bedivere in a room... in a dark room... I dont't want to know what happen now... Elaine giggles and says quietly:

"It's okay, Avalon..."

"Really?"

"Yes. My girls aren't devils."

"Okay. I have a question. Can you help us, Elaine?"

"Help with?"

"To get back into the 21st century."

Everything fell silent. Elaine thinks and looks in her tea. She asks:

"Can my girls and I come along?"

"Yes, Elaine."

"If so... we go to the castle of Camelot. There is everything we need."

The others nod and Elaine smiles.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the long time. Please read and comment! Thanks!**

**Bye. Scence123**


	16. Blue and Time

**A/N: **

**author: Grammar?**

**grammar: Yes?**

**author: Why can I not the grammar?**

**grammar: Because you do not like me.**

**author: Is true... I need help...**

* * *

**chapter 15: Blue and Time**

I came across a sigh and dad asked:All were there. As to the others enjoyed themselves with something kan Bedivere to me. The 4 girls by Elaine have changed physically very strong Bedivere - she looks much female. She was wearing a new suit of armor that is getting. I was wearing a white dress with blue loop straps as an ornament. This dress is for the ritual, which should help us to come back to the present. I didn't know what was happening in the present and what has become of our parents. I worried sigh. Bedivere unusually put her hand on my head and said:

"As long as you keep your heart in the right place, you are the daughter of a King."

"I am not only that. "I'm a fate-child and as long as I don't the cruel will of Angra Manyu's fall into I'll remain so as I am."

"I know that and I know that Mia is the good side of the Grail."

"That means that you want to become the Knight of wishes?"

"Eh?"

"The Knight of wishes is a servant who holds the key to the magic of the eternal masters. This servant made the way is free will and so also the master accepts. At normal servants is it important, how and what the master summons the servant. The Knight of wishes there are no command of magic, the Reijus. I just ask for Mia: Bedivere. Will you be the Knight of the wishes and be always at Mia's page?"

"I have served more the King as a Knight and now I should be in Mia, the little congratulatory and small heart of Angra Manyu, and be your servant?"

"Yes and for information: my mother will remain always a servant. The difference to the other servants is that she recognized that Angra Manyu spotted the Holy Grail and thus had made evil Grail the Saints. That's why she no longer struggles in the Holy Grail wars."

"I see..."

"That is why it is to destroy the role of fate children Angra Manyu and to live with the here remaining servants and their life together. We children of fate life we owe the force of love..."

"Power of love?"

"Yes. This magic is like a beautiful Red satin ribbon, that but is stronger than any restraint. None can separate this band as long as those who are bound to this band, love."

"No one and nothing..."

"But the band of the Family is also very strong, even if it took many hurdles. The band of my family probably goes beyond space and time... "Is probably, or Bedivere?"

"Yes well..." We both smiled, even though it was unusual for Bedivere. Elaine came on time. She seemed likely to announce what bad...

"Avalon. We can not exactly in your time back..."

"What?" asked Miki.

'Yes. We are probably 20 years earlier as a en travel time. Is it bad?"

"Hm... I still fancy my mother as a 18-year-old girl to see. ", said Miki.

"But you can also send your time 2 people out." Elaine said.

"I take Myrasviel and Wataru. "They both have to do something with this story or?"

"Clear.", says Miki and Elaine went easier on preparations.

After everything was ready, Elaine read what a old book and the magic circle, which was drafted by Elaine. The scale was so: I stood in the Middle, Miki, Sakura, Mia and Taka were as large square to me and the others stood around the square, such as Elaine. The circle starts to go up in flames and all closed the eyes. I sang an excerpt from the book and all were enveloped in flames...

* * *

**Later...**

"I ask you. You're my master?"

That was the first thing that I heard and I knew where I was. On the site where father lived as a teenager. I saw nothing at the beginning, until Taka, the only one who was with me said:

"Hey. Avalon. Lancer is here."

"Good."

I saw on Lancer. He had blue hair and red eyes. I was still wearing this long dress what I changed but by tracing. It was to the one know, short skirt, lace dress with blue ribbons. Shoes and stumps modified, thus about adapting. Nive was still in the small inactive mode and I was therefore unarmed. Taka was wearing his casual look with simple shirt and trousers and his long chains. Yes, he was the Ripper of girls in his class and therefore all are jealous of him. Lancer looked at us confused and as our mother really wanted to fight him, she looked at me strange, because I looked almost exactly like it. I looked at Lancer, who was ready to attack me and Taka. Before he wanted to attack, he asked:

"Who since your and whence come you?"

"A less important servant would not know. You, Lancer, shall prefer on your tasks focus. ", said I and I saw my father briefly. He really resembled Taka. I looked sober talk on Lancer, which was already his weapon on my neck. I did nothing because I didn't need it, because...  
"Why judge you your gun on an unarmed girl?" Typical dad. I therefore started to giggle and Taka as well. Lancer no longer understood the world and retreated. Father looked at us and asked:

"Why chuckles you? Were you not threatened?"

"Why we Lancer should take seriously?" asked Taka.

"But Lancer's question was right." said mother.

"You two can we tell you it, or Sis?", asked Taka.  
"Yes. Both of these it is worth. ", I said and started to giggle, because it was just too weird. A gust of wind came and Taka said:

"Hey MOM, dad. Can we stay here?" Mom attacked him and fater Jays came confused to me. The only thing I heard yet from Taka, was: "Cool! Playing bloody catch with MOM." I came across a sigh and dad asked:

"What did this boy with this issue?"

"I and my brother coming out of... Future... That Taka said is true. You two are our parents. But, Taka I have completely different opponents. This is why..."

I turned away from my dad, because he will not know the story with the Kotomines... For so many fate killed children and the Kotomines are also never stop. And yet I said:

"Therefore all should remain as it is... mostly..."

There were tears from my eyes... Since the beginning of this adventure, I know what I am and what happened to people like me... I was probably afraid of the Kotomines... Since my childhood... But this fear is more than justified...

"Shirou? Who are these three people? "asked someone with the voice of Taiga Fujimura I turn around and saw that Taiga Fujimura here and was also now on my tears could see. From now on, I knew that much in the past will change, and it began with taiga. She moved closer to me and asked concerned:

"Hey. Girls... Why did you cry?" I closed my eyes and said, as I clung my hands on my chest:  
"Blue heart of my ego, I command you, use my blood for that time and this city from finding the murderers. Those who have died for the living should not be lost in the past... I beg of you... Search my heart to the Kotomines!" I felt a strong pain in my heart. Feeling as if I was killed by the Kotomines... rather said punched out... I did not consider it and tipped into a swoon... I am probably as a border between life and death... A child of fate...


	17. Upload

Hi all!  
Fate: Family and adventure / / fate/final is probably for some time or always set... Some of which reasons is that the reactions focus more on the story on the grammar/spelling... I can probably better character... or not ^ ^'  
But if you continue the story on live keep wool, you can send me any ideas about the future of the story or vllt deal, also the right, etc. for that.

But sometimes a recommendation:

Loopholes in time - a good story, which slowly to drive takes and the enemy comes slowly in sight... and romance got even and accompanying jokes from the circle of Saber...

So... I say times for good long while bye time.  
Scence123


End file.
